1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to computer assisted forensic analysis of vehicle accidents and more specifically relates to event based reconstruction and review of vehicle accidents to facilitate forensic analysis.
2. Related Art
Conventional systems for conducting forensic analysis of vehicle accidents are necessarily after the fact reconstructions based on informed guesswork after a costly and detailed review of an accident scene. Additionally, analysis of the data produced by these reconstructions is extremely time consuming and expensive, requires a specific skill set developed over significant time, and in the end results in conclusions based on circumstantial evidence gathered after the accident took place. Accordingly, what is needed is an efficient system and method for capturing environmental data leading up, during, and after a vehicle accident to facilitate the forensic analysis of the vehicle accident with relevant real time information.